


Children

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Meijin and his trusty assistant are holding a gunpla workshop for beginner builders. A slight misunderstanding happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kasa (graham)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graham/gifts).



Nothing was better than this, Tatsuya thought as he explained to a young newly started gunpla fan how to build a kit. The little boy, maybe six years old, was absolutely excited about being able to build his favorite Gundam, and the kit was coming along quite nicely. The workshop for starting builders today was a very much a success, Tatsuya thought as he looked around at all the children participating.

A few more kids showed up, and Tatsuya's latest student's sister, some years older than the boy, showed up to admire the work-in-process. "It's so cool," she said. "I want to build one too! I liked those Gundam 00 things that Graham's group had. The black one, what was it called, it was thin and had some English name?"

"An Overflag, perhaps?" Allan cut in from the side, picking up a box from their pile of kits to use. The girl nodded, and Allan smiled brightly. "Would you like me to show you how to build it?"

Nothing made him more happy than this, Tatsuya found himself thinking as he watched Allan enthusiastically explain to the girl about the model, and how impressed and delighted she looked about getting to build the robot piloted by her favorite Gundam character. He returned to teaching himself; the boy he had been teaching was getting pretty good at it and didn't need instructing all the time, so he moved on to check on some of their other students.

Eventually, the class quieted down a little; the workshop would end soon, and Tatsuya went through all their students to see that everyone was good to go when they closed. The boy he had been teaching earlier was admiring his new Gundam model, and his sister had, with Allan's help, finished building the Overflag and was now talking about wanting to get another.

"You're so amazing, Meijin," the boy admiring his Gundam told him. "You're so good at teaching, too!" Before Tatsuya managed to thank him for the compliment, the kid looked at him and bluntly asked, "Do you have kids of your own?"

"What-?" Tatsuya was taken aback a little, but he then laughed. "Well not really, I'm not..." He trailed off, not really sure what to say. "I guess? Me and Allan have a lot of kids. Like this one," he said, picking up Amazing Exia from a gunpla case they had. It had served as a sample during an earlier workshop, and Tatsuya did like showing off the old kits. "Pretty, isn't she?"

The kid moved closer to admire. "Amazing Exia! You used that in the World Tournament, didn't you, Meijin? It's so cool. And you build it with him?"

"Mm-hmm. Allan's a great partner, we've built a lot of these together." Tatsuya said. "Now, treat your models well and give them a lot of love. Amazing Exia is only this great because we love her so much. And when they restart the Gunpla Battles, maybe you'll get to try bringing that Gundam of yours to a fight."

At that point the boy's mother showed up to pick them up, and the boy thanked Tatsuya for the advice. Allan on the side gave the girl a couple of more quick pointers before it was time to go. "Did you have fun?" The mother asked as the two kids joined her.

"Lots of fun!" The boy exclaimed. "I got to build this! It's the Wing Gundam! The Meijin taught me how to build this," he went on with the explanation. "And the Meijin's married to that foreign guy and they have a lot of kids!"

The mother stopped to stare at her son, a little confused, then looked at Allan and Tatsuya curiously. Allan was staring at the scene with his mouth open; Tatsuya didn't know whether to facepalm or laugh. The big sister was meanwhile laughing, having apparently heard Tatsuya's original explanation on the matter. "Silly, that's the Works Team Chief. The Meijin's teacher partner!" She explained. "Meijin said earlier that they have made a lot of model kits together."

"That's what he meant?" The boy asked. "Well, lots of kids, either way. They had that blue one earlier in the World Tournament, I want to build one of those. Käm...fer...? Something! The Amazing one! Mom, can we buy one of those?"

The mother looked at Tatsuya and Allan and bowed, looking a little apologetic as she led the kids away. Allan looked at Tatsuya then finally laughed. "Oh. So we're married with kids?"

"A lot of kids," Tatsuya confirmed with a grin.

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> For Kasa, because I was out of ideas at some point and she said something along these lines. I wrote it!
> 
> Not using the bad “kit” pun because they’re probably speaking Japanese.
> 
> Also yes I'm a hopeless Graham fan. SO THERE ARE FLAGS what of it Flags are amazing.


End file.
